


Impossible Dreams

by EverlastingDaze



Category: Fate Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:15:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22306309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverlastingDaze/pseuds/EverlastingDaze
Summary: 当梅林出现在他的办公室来解决能源短缺时，罗玛尼意识到事情开始变得一团糟了。或者说罗玛尼•阿基曼摊上了五件麻烦事，而它们都因梅林而始。原文地址:https://archiveofourown.org/works/14086695
Relationships: Romani Archaman/Merlin | Caster
Kudos: 11





	Impossible Dreams

～Ⅰ～

梅林第一次从他的办公桌下冒出来的时候，罗玛尼·阿基曼跌坐在地，惊叫出声。  
“你——你在这里干什么？”他站起身扶起摔倒的椅子，询问对方。  
“这还不明显吗，罗玛尼？”梅林轻声笑着回答。“我是来拜访你的。”  
医生坐回座位，交叉着双臂和双腿，眯起绿色的眼睛。“好吧，你的来意是什么？”  
“真冷漠啊，阿基曼。”花之魔术师抱膝仰靠着椅背。“我就不能有一点社交生活吗？”  
“我们甚至都不喜欢彼此。”罗玛尼尖锐地提醒他。  
“那是你的想法！最近一段时间你变得有趣起来了。可以说我对你的看法有了很大的改善。”  
“从我的角度来说你还没有。所以，我再问一遍，你的来意是什么？”  
“嗯，好、好。就这样。”梅林转了转眼球，他脸上的笑意从未撤下过。“所以……我从亲爱的达芬奇那里听说你们正面临着能源短缺～”  
罗玛尼神经紧张了起来。“然后呢？”  
“然后，当然，我想来帮助你们。不要认为我不会尽我自己的一份力来帮助人类，毕竟我一直都是这样做的。”  
“说得没错。但是？”  
“真悲观。”梅林将下巴搁在膝盖上。“你立刻就认定我还有话没说完。”  
“不，我只是很确定你对我说这些话一定是有原因的。”  
他并不认为存在这样的可能性，但梅林笑得更开心了。“你看，寻找魔力并将其运输到这里是一项有点费力的任务，而且我还没有从上次的魔力中恢复过来，所以说……”  
“为什么，梅林，我竟然没有意识到你需要为你的变态行径找一个借口！”罗玛尼不自觉地将身子一点一点缩了回去，远离对方。  
另一个人耸了耸肩。“如果不被允许的话，它就只能是借口了。”  
“你没有否认这是一种变态行径。很好。”他对自己点了点头。“我都快忘记你不知廉耻了。”  
“说得好像我能说服你一样。”梅林迅速站了起来。“好吧，你不愿意也没关系。我随时都可以去问其他人。”  
等一下，其他人？“等等！”魔术师转身离去，罗玛尼从椅子上跳了下来，攥住梅林的胳膊。“你敢将这里的任何一个人拖着跟你一起堕落。”他声音嘶哑。他们是他的下属，即使他对他们的所知仅限于姓名。  
“你的意思是就像你过去所做的一样？”深色的双眼不加掩饰地落在他的左手上，他退缩着放开了手。“确切说来你并不是我的第一人选，但——”  
“这句话应该让我感觉好受一点吗？”他怒斥出声，尽管他已经意识到了梅林一切——不，绝大部分毛病——的根源在于混血儿玩弄女性的方式。  
“但我已经预料到你会这样说了，所以我第一个来问你。”梅林忽视了他的情绪爆发，继续陈述着理由。“虽然如果你不合作的话，我就无路可走了。”他漫不经心地耸耸肩膀。“毕竟如果迦勒底的能源耗尽的话，全人类就会有麻烦了。”  
不需要千里眼罗玛尼都能知道梅林设下了一个陷阱，或者说他自己正开始走上一条危险的斜坡，但该死，梅林是他身边唯一一个能够真正解决能源问题的人，并且在罗玛尼面对的问题上他没有完全说错。  
“很好。你需要我做什么？”  
梅林的眼睛亮了起来，罗玛尼立马为他所做出的决定后悔了。  
“睿智博学的魔术之王啊，你当然不需要我来告诉你。”花之魔术师夸张而自矜地鞠躬，答复对方。“你非常清楚传输魔力的方法，你刚才不是还指控我变态吗？”  
罗玛尼发着抖，用肩膀抱住自己。“停。不要再说了。”  
梅林挺直身子，优雅地绕着桌子转圈，带着好闻丁香花味道的法袍包裹住对方。轻柔的嘴唇在他能反应过来之前掠过他脖子的一侧，他的头发从根部竖立起来。  
“另外，我不是吸血鬼，所以当然我只会考虑一种传送魔力的方法。”  
梅林笑了起来，罗玛尼粗鲁地转开身子——他没有逃跑，他没有！“好像你的轶事与名声未被人传扬一样！”  
“哦，我会不辜负它们的，我保证。”紫罗兰色的眼睛中闪烁着挑战欲。  
“什么？不！我不怀疑你只有一个目的，但是你所想要的只有结果，所以——”  
“现在，罗玛尼，”混血儿平静地插入话语，脸上带着几乎是安抚性质的微笑。“我确定你也很清楚，鉴于我的天性你的建议对我只能起一半的作用。也许你仅仅是想找个借口来更频繁地对着你最喜欢的网络偶像的照片自慰？”  
“那是——！”  
“我说过，我观看所有事情。”  
罗玛尼憎恶他能感受到脸颊上的热度，憎恶他情难自控，憎恶梅林和他那难以忍受的全知的态度，这甚至对他们现在所经历的困境毫无可助之处。  
“只——只有像你一样的废物才会这么随意地承认侵犯了陌生人的隐私！”  
“哦，所以我们现在是陌生人了？”那双深色的眼睛闪闪发光。“那么如果我像那样勾引你，你也不会抱怨吧？”  
椅子突然撞到了他的膝盖后面，他倒了下去，惊叫出声。然后梅林……在亲吻他，拇指在他大腿内侧画着挑逗性的圆圈，周围都变得燥热了起来——当混血儿脱离时他仍在像条件反射一样追寻着那令人心醉神迷的花香。  
梅林轻声地笑起来，说：“但是这样做会有什么乐趣呢？”就这样，咒语被打破了。  
“什——你这个令人难以忍受的家伙——”罗玛尼怒吼着——为梅林这样做只是为了证明他能够做到这件事，而实现也似乎只是使他更加兴奋了这一点而怒气冲冲。  
“嘘……”梅林以指触碰罗玛尼的嘴唇，在他的双膝之间坐下来，罗玛尼真的很厌恶他喉咙收缩的样子，就像是被命令一样。梦幻般的魅力，他心想，那是梅林一切祸端的起源。“告诉我：你到底帮不帮忙？”Caster低语着，按压揉搓着对方的舌头，而它的反应是推拒，也许是控制着不要在对方的手指上转来转去。“只要你一句话，我就去问其他人。”  
他紧紧抓住这个无赖的手。“我说过，不要把别人卷入这件事当中！”说出这句话比威胁让他更加喘不过气，当梅林欣赏地笑了起来的时候，罗玛尼知道他陷入麻烦之中了。  
“遵命，我的国王。”  
“不要，”他咬牙切齿地说，另一个人则慢慢拉下他外套的拉链。  
梅林的笑容变得柔和了一些。“罗玛尼，放松一些。你可以相信我，我会让你的第一次过得终身难忘的。”  
“我不——那不——”  
他的负隅顽抗在梅林隔着长裤含住他的勃起之后被喘息所掩盖，消失得无形无踪，甚至像这样……他不记得他有这么强烈地感受过。距离上一次已经过了这么久了吗？值得称道的是梅林并没有停下来做一个仅是换换口味的混蛋，他仅是兴高采烈地从银色的睫毛里抬起头来，一边松开扣子，用牙齿扯下拉链，就像他已经做过无数次一样，他可能确实做过，别想了，罗曼，别——操——  
“啊！！”他用手捂住嘴，抑制喉咙中发出的尖叫声，紧闭双眼、无助地呻吟着。那恶劣的舌头的热度、抽吸、旋转让他弓起身子享受快乐，Caster将他压在椅子上，同时用技巧与激情将他带到高潮。  
格外令人尴尬的是这一切都发生得太快了——梅林永远不会让他忘记这件事。  
“嗯……”他将头搁在膝盖上休息，梅林舔着柔软的嘴唇心满意足地笑了，紫罗兰色的眼睛里闪烁着非人的光芒。  
他感到温暖而舒适，不过他希望他现在是在自己的床上而不是在办公桌上，那样的话他就可以直接睡过去了。他的身体摇摇欲坠，格外沉重——当梅林站起来用手捂住嘴的时候，即使抵抗也很费劲。  
“尽管这不符合我的性格，但能源短缺看起来确实迫在眉睫。”魔法师亲吻着他手套上的咬痕，抚慰着他，现在他又开始应付其他的感觉了，罗玛尼确信他会受伤的。“好吧，我下次再补偿你，阿基曼。”  
下——下次？！“不要——！”  
但梅林已经离开了。

～Ⅱ～  
罗玛尼边唱边跳，音乐在他的身体里穿梭而过。这场罕见的由魔法☆梅莉举办的演唱会上挤满了粉丝，几乎没有活动的空间，但每个人都至少有在随着节奏摇摆舞动，痴迷地挥舞着他们的荧光棒。不过她跳得很娴熟，当她将副歌唱至高潮时，闪光灯下留下了她优美的身段。  
她脸上挂着胜利的微笑，在音乐结束时摆出一个姿势，他以最热烈的声音在她鞠躬感谢每个人的到来时为她喝彩。他现在兴奋异常，尽管他希望这场演唱会能够一直持续下去——在VIP抽奖环节中他抽中了三张幕后接待劵中的一张，所以他可以亲自见到他的偶像了。  
其他看音乐会的人都走了。他跑向预先划定好的等候区域，梦幻般地叹了一口气——魔法☆梅莉具有一切的美好品质。她可爱迷人，在歌唱和舞蹈上均有建树，经常在她网站的留言板上鼓励粉丝。有些时候他会以为他拥有了世上一切的时间，这样她才能在回复如此多的粉丝邮件时依旧推出着新的音乐视频。  
舞台人员中的一名带领他和另外两人一起去到后台，魔法☆梅莉身着高领无袖裙走出来迎接他们。她将金合欢花织在她草莓色的长发里，开心地笑着跑了过来，合欢花勾勒出她甜美的面容。  
“谢谢你今天来看我！你喜欢我的演唱会吗？”  
有一瞬间他震惊得哑口结舌——他不敢相信他真的见到了她本人。然后他脱口而出：“这真是太好了，魔法☆梅莉！我都无法形容你在你的歌和视频里下了多少功夫！我的愿望成真了！我一直想见你一面！”  
但她只是咯咯地笑着，双手交叠在背后。“啊，谢谢，这真是太令人愉快了。你叫什么名字？”  
“罗——罗玛尼·阿基曼……”  
“啊，你一定就是那个总在我留言板上留言的可爱的罗曼吧！”  
他的脸“腾”地一下红了——这听起来就像他除了追她的更新以外无事可做。“我——是——是的……”他没有。  
她笑了起来，拉近了与他的距离，那些花的芳香会一直萦绕在他的梦境之中。“你太可爱了。”她握住他的手，他希望它没有在流汗。“谢谢你一直以来支持我。”  
“没——没有——！我——我是说，”他结结巴巴，全身都烧了起来，口干舌燥。“你——你一直以来都以你的建议和鼓励支持着我！你帮了我太多忙了！一——一直以来，我——”  
“当然了，”她以一个温柔的笑容打断他的话语，紫罗兰色的眼睛闪闪发光。“毕竟这就是我的目的。”  
什——什么？  
“嗯，如果我不能让我的粉丝开心的话我就称不上是偶像了，对吧？”魔法☆梅莉靠了过来，他几乎可以尝到她草莓味的唇膏了。“现在每个人都在做音乐视频。对于跟我一样的网络偶像来说，为了生存我们必须得贩售梦想……就像这样。”  
她拉近了彼此之间最后的距离，他的大脑一时间短路了。即使是在这一触即收之中他也尝得出来她的嘴唇柔软而甜蜜，他僵在原地——这不可能。  
“——嗯？”她又一次说话了，他眨了眨眼，努力集中注意力。“即使你清楚这是一个不可能达到的梦想，你也要去相信你可以实现。”  
普通的生活，普通的浪漫……“是的，”她将手放在他的腰上的同时他叹了口气。  
“跟我跳舞吧，”她低声地说，双臂松松地搭在他的肩膀上，他无法移开视线。  
“我——我不知——”  
“技巧并不重要，罗曼。”她插进一句话，让他跟着她走，他就放松下来，跟随着她的动作。“如果你不害怕做梦的话，你就应该尽情享受每一刻。”  
他忧郁而自嘲地笑了起来，“也许我并不害怕做梦，因为我无法失去我从未拥有过的东西。”  
“你永远无法得到你害怕获得的东西，”她同意他的观点，水晶花耳环在光线下闪闪发亮，像极了启明星。“但是你这样做开心吗？”  
他结结巴巴地嘟哝着：“我也不怎么难过。”与此同时她扶住了他，她的头发蹭着他的脸颊，十分柔软。他不由自主地更加紧密地抓住了她，在她温暖的身体抚摸着自己的同时颤抖着。  
“好吧，如果你所要的只是一场好梦，那么来一场特别的演出怎么样？”魔法☆梅莉仰起头朝他眨眨眼。“只送给我最忠实的粉丝。”  
“什——什么？”  
“坐下来，”她低声说，她的大腿在他的大腿中间摩擦，使他双膝打颤。他乖乖地坐在毛绒长沙发上，而她则跨坐在他的臀部上。“就跟我说过的一样，作为偶像，作为一个与众不同的人，一个转瞬即逝的美梦是我能给你的全部了。你认为这样就够了，这很好。”  
然后她吻住他的嘴唇，手指掠过他的发梢，透露出草莓风味的性感。当最喜爱的民谣的前奏响起的时候他的眼睛眨个不停。他们分开的时候她在他的嘴唇上呼出第一口气，把一朵白色的山茶花塞进他的衣领，然后转过身去跳舞，他看着她的脚在地板上描绘出优美的半圆形，切望地唱着关于寻找爱的勇气的歌曲。  
这首歌总能让他产生共鸣——起初她似乎因为为时已晚而绝望，但后来揭晓为时已晚的原因是无论她恐惧与否，她都已然沦陷。罗曼尼总是在想有一天他会不会也会这样，如果这就是他对他人生的感想，这几年像一场幻梦似的过去了。  
他永远都不想结束这场梦境。  
她伸向天空寻觅希望，落在他的膝头，越过不归点，然后摇晃着她的臀部，他喘着气，因为他被突如其来的紧而湿润的燥热给吞没了。  
他的魔法☆梅莉……魔法☆梅莉……  
她唱起最后一段，容光焕发地朝着他微笑，随着音乐而律动，这一切都过了头了；他不能——  
他尖叫着她的名字，星星在他的眼皮后爆裂开来，他瞬间惊醒，喘息出声。他的衣服和床单都被汗水给湿透了，但他依旧可以感受到从头顶一路通到脚趾的快感，感受到腰部酸痛而敏感，感受到自己正对着天花板角落里蓝色的环境灯眨着眼睛，气喘吁吁。  
一场梦……没错……当然不可能……。  
他发着抖——冷空气把他弄得全身都黏糊糊的。罗玛尼坐起身子，用手捋了捋头发，脚伸到地板上站了起来，但当他脱下内裤换衣服的时候他发现它是……干净的。  
他肯定他……  
脑海中闪过的第一个念头让他赶紧跑去洗澡。  
当然……。  
他在滚烫的水流下擦洗身子，在各种可能性中徘徊，但他总是想到……一头蓬松的虹色秀发依偎在他的双膝之间。  
他穿好衣服，换好床单，将它丢到洗衣篮里去，“梅林，”他坚定地说，终于冷静到足以面对现实。“梅林，我知道你可以听见我说话。”  
“嗯，早上好，你起的真早，阿基曼。”  
他转过身来，发现花之魔术师正躺在他新换的床单上，手中拿着几支刚经历过暴风雨的郁金香玩耍。  
“你有没有——”他都说不出口。  
“哦。是的。”另一个人头也没抬，漫不经心地回答。“为什么要浪费宝贵的资源呢？”  
“什——”罗玛尼气急败坏，“那——那——你真是个废物！你不能对尚还沉浸于梦境的人做了什么之后就一走了之！”呼吸艰难——他一定是被气得喘不过气了。  
梅林将郁金香放在枕头上，终于转过身来看他了：“你不是说我只需要结果，所以我应该带着它离开吗？ 既然你做了个好梦，我就这样做了，而没有叫醒你，不过如果我的离开会让你困扰的话，下一次我很乐意留下来过夜。”  
“什么？不！”他头昏脑胀，“这不是关键所在！你下次不要来了，也永远不要再来了！”  
“嘿。”有力的双手紧紧握住他的手腕。“我们做过头了，你是不是很兴奋？ 躺下来，罗玛尼，接着睡觉吧。”  
“走开，”他嘟囔着，被带到枕头旁边，眼睛也闭上了。在他有力气检查之前，梅林已经离去了。

～Ⅲ～  
下一次梅林从办公桌下冒出来的时候，罗玛尼踹了他一脚。  
他确信梅林在笑，因为自己的脚比Caster举起来挡住它的手臂伤得更重，但他拒绝表现出来。  
“滚吧，”他厉声说，“我告诉过你不要再回来了。”  
“对，没错。”梅林兴高采烈地赞同他的说法，站了起来，“但你同样也说过不要让其他人被卷到这件事情中来，所以这就让我们遇上麻烦了，不是吗？”  
“什——”罗玛尼办公桌上的座机响了起来，他瞪着梅林，看他敢不敢弄出动静，接起了电话。“你好？”  
“啊，罗曼！我当然就是万能的天才达芬奇了。不幸的是这次我要说一个坏消息，我们不得不推迟下一次灵子转移了。”  
绿色的眼睛看向坐在窗户边上的魔术师，他手中正拈着一朵红色的花。“什么？为什么？”  
“进行灵子转移的话我们就没有足够的能量同时运行拉普拉斯和示巴了，这会让立香和玛修面临危险。”  
“好的。”罗玛尼闭上眼深呼吸，而另一个人正一片一片地拔下花瓣并撒下它们，轻声地念着：“留在原地，继续，找一个新的办法。”  
“我明白了。请继续研究这个问题，我这里也会想办法解决的。”我只需要让他得逞，对吧？该死的！  
达芬奇一挂断电话，罗玛尼就转身面向梅林。“你是故意的！”  
“嗯？你说什么事情？”梅林回答他的同时正漫不经心地继续摘下花瓣，看起来嘲弄而令人恼火，但不，罗玛尼拒绝被引诱进他的骗局之中。  
“你前几天刚‘解决’了能源短缺！”  
“你的意思是我故意只给迦勒底提供了最低限度的能量？当然如此！首先，能够稳定为你们的系统供能的魔力是极其罕见的。只有你们的迦勒底亚斯才会消耗大量的神秘能源。但最重要的是，我不得不承认你那双眼睛真的很了不起。”梅林像很疲乏了一样伸了个懒腰，不小心把花给掉在了地上——那上面还剩一半的花瓣，因此也许结论并不重要。“你知道吗，避免被人发现是件很痛苦的事情。你为什么要放弃你的千里眼呢？”  
罗玛尼张开嘴想回复对方，但他说不出话。我憎恶承认这一点，但是……  
“哎呀，罗玛尼，”梅林眨着眼转过身来，双腿交叉，手托着下巴，“你认为这都是因为你吗？”  
这个让人难以容忍的——  
但梅林轻而易举地避开了拳头，利用他失去平衡的姿态将他拉了过来。  
“哼！”  
梅林舔舔嘴唇，纤细的手指伸进罗玛尼的头发抚摸着他的头，用一条腿勾住他的臀部，将对方拉得更近了些。梅林的舌头滑过他自己的那片，他推开混血儿的肩膀，但手却蜷缩在对方精致的长袍里——除了对方嘴唇的柔软、抚摸的温暖，以及他们舌头交织在一起时从他的脊髓散发出的愉悦感以外，一切似乎都显得迟钝而遥远。 梅林轻抚着他的脸颊，深深地吻了一下，绿色的眼睛紧闭着，轻而易举地屈服了。  
“好吧，我不是有意这样做的，”混血儿在他们分开时低声地笑着说，“但这样很好。”  
罗玛尼想要发火，但是……他很清楚花之魔术师为何会身在此处。事实是他们需要拉普拉斯和示巴运转从而支撑下一次灵子转移。  
“我只需要让你……像第一次一样做，对吧？”他安静地从牙缝中挤出一句话。  
“为什么要这么不情愿呢?” 梅林笑着问道。 "你之前似乎很享受。"  
“啊，”他猛地推开另一个人，走开来去收拾办公室。“算了吧。我都不知道为什么我得忍受你。”  
梅林从桌子上跳了下来，手背在背后，跟随在医生后面。“喂，喂，这可不行。罗玛尼。你说过你会竭尽所能支持他们。”  
“你就不应该承认你偷听了。”他咕哝着整理该扔掉的垃圾。如果他可以把这个废物丢掉就好了……好吧，至少这些花是幻觉。  
“我还有什么可以留意的呢？我的选择是塔楼的墙壁、是窗外一成不变的地平线、是荒野，是好奇心，这种好奇心让我放弃了像常人一样生活的身份和能力。与此同时还有不少人希望如果可能的话他们能够与现在相反地生活下去。别揣测我的想法。”梅林伸出毛茸茸的脑袋看他，“生活过得怎么样？你还喜欢吗？”  
罗玛尼僵在原地。他没有理由——完全没有——来回答梅林一时兴起的问题，然而……他无法和其他人谈及这件事。“是的。即使生活很平淡……即使有些时候困难重重，至少我还是自由的。没有暗处的恶意需要提防……没有国王，没有天选之子……没有可以信赖的人。”  
“嗯，生活得真充实，所以你现在有动力做更多的事情了？而不仅仅是将一枚戒指送向未来。”  
他喘着气，在原地打着转，“别装得好像你了解未来视一样！我无法看到一千年后的事情的细枝末节。如果没有启示录……我都不知道我能做什么……你怎么会认为曾经的我——”  
“不错，我也这样认为——你是那种无趣的人，喜爱美好、普通而平凡的事物——但我想听你亲口说出来。”梅林轻笑，身子靠得更近了。 “你知道吗，”他用手指轻轻抚摸着罗玛尼橙红色的头发，“你的这种性情让我想起了她。”  
“她？”罗玛尼眨了眨眼，随即这句话击中了他，“你是说不列颠的骑士王？我与她有任何共同点吗？”  
“嗯……”梅林将一缕散发塞至耳后，巫师的手在罗玛尼耳边徘徊，抚摸他的脸颊。“在对未来将发生的事一无所知的情况下，做你认为你应当做的事。因此为了不惹事生非，不将你觉得该说的话说出口。你也会为这样做而后悔吗？”  
他沉重地吞咽着空气，感到动弹不得。“在事情仍不明朗的时候，将一些事情说出来……也许会让情况变得更糟。”  
“骗子。”梅林低语着，突然间靠得足够近，嘴唇轻拂过他的耳朵，说着那些该死的话。“告诉我实话，阿基曼。难道我没有为你保守秘密吗？”  
“你为什么要保密呢？”他稍微挑衅了一下梅林。梅林可以揭穿他。也许这会解决他们的麻烦，也许不会。但他们现在都不确定。  
“与我没有告诉我的王无论她努力与否，她的国家都会毁灭的原因一样。”  
“哼。你想说这是出于善意吗？”  
“并不，但这个结论似乎可以适用于你。”  
“别故意歪曲我说的话。”  
“不是吗？那我现在应该去告诉所有人真相吗？”  
“不要！”魔术师向门走去，与此同时罗玛尼拽住了对方。“你会毁掉一切的！”  
“毁掉谁的一切？”另一个人咄咄逼人地反驳着他。“说实话，罗玛尼。说出来吧。”  
他屏住呼吸，紧闭双眼。“请不要让我放弃我现在的一切。”他用沙哑的声音说着，咽下喉咙里的肿块。“这样你满意了吗？你只是想听我乞求而已。  
“不是那样的，不是。”梅林拥抱他，将他裹在散发着香味的长袍里。“我希望你不要再伪装了。拥有希望不是件坏事，罗曼。 如果我告诉那个孩子她所知道的唯一的生活方式毫无意义，她可能就会失去最后一点幸福。 她有她扮演的角色，我们也有我们的。 还是你仍然打算推迟下一次灵子转移？”  
“不。”他叹了口气，完全被打败了，倒在梅林身上。“我们赶紧把这件事给弄完吧。”  
梅林咧嘴一笑，跪了下来，利落地把医生的白裤子给脱了下来，在他的膝盖上留下一个吻。“你愿意后退一步靠在墙上吗？”  
他照做了，梅林也向前挪了一步。让另一个人……跪在他的脚边……这件事让他心如鼓擂，心中生出某种情愫来。  
“不是这样的，”他看向他处。  
混血儿站了起来，舔舐。按照逻辑罗玛尼认为他应当感到恶心，但他只是浑身血液下流，梅林柔软的头发扫过他的肌肤，他几乎都要呼吸紊乱了。  
“去床上？”  
他点头，嘴唇干得几乎说不出话来。梅林毫不费力地将他抱到旁边的检查床上。“嗯，就像这样。”  
在他开口问些什么前他们又接吻了，世界缩小到只余他们亲吻着的双唇，茉莉花的芳香，吮吸着的暗示，以及让他感到痛苦的碰触——  
他喘着气，眼睛睁得很大，“什——什么？”  
“嘘……”梅林摸了摸他的头发，他刚要抱怨自己被当作容易受惊的小动物那样对待时就突然呜咽出声，对方的手指在反复抽插中变得灵巧，这种感觉既奇妙又下流，但他还是没能忍住一次次沉浸其中。“像我这种以你的快乐为食的人，”梅林轻声笑着说，“是不会让你有除了快感以外的感觉的。”  
就像是为了证明这一点一样，他把手指向上探去，罗玛尼尖叫出声，出于条件反射弓起背部，无助地扭动着自己的身体，快感源源不断地从身体里冒了出来。梅林正不断地抚摸着他身体里的那个地方。他听到自己发出他都不知道自己能够发出的声音，如果被人听到的话他一辈子都会活在尴尬之中。他试图让自己不要发出声响，但一根手指抚上他的下唇，挫败了他的一切努力。


End file.
